Beautiful Persons
by CharlRhodes
Summary: A story inspired by Les Liaisons Dangereuse of Laclos in the world of Hetalia. However, the characters are differents: Alfred and Matthew are the bad guys and Francis and Arthur are the nice one. Alfred and Matthew will each have fun to play with feelings of their preys while marking sure to not fall in love. (bad summary, first story, not english speaking native)
1. Summary

Back to school in New York. Hetalia Academy opens its doors to the new wealthy students on Manhattan. Arthur Kirkland returned from London after seven there and Roderich Edelstein is freshly landed in Brooklyn. The young man finds his best friend, Francis Bonnefoy, big brother of the young and beautiful Bella, distant cousins of the Hedervary family who have always denied this life of luxury.

Upon arrival at school, Arthur falls in love with the young Beilschmidt, which is none other than the boyfriend of the beautiful and popular Elizaveta Hedervary, cousin of Francis and Bella. He will then attempt to integrate the very private circle of golden youth of Manhanttan. But it is not without relying on the diabolical duo of high school, the manipulator and heartless Alfred Jones and his hypocritical bastard, half-brother, Matthew Williams. Bored to death in their gilded prisons, they will each have fun to play with feelings of their new friends while marking not to fall into their own trap. Because in the game of seduction, there is only one rule: never fall in love ... Between deception and love, everyone will try to pull his string of the game, but nothing is ever simple in a place looking like paradise ...


	2. Prologue

_"Qui pourrait ne pas frémir en songeant aux malheurs que peut causer une seule liaison dangereuse .."_

Choderlos de Laclos (Les liaisons dangereuses)


	3. Before starting

Thanks for reading this story,

I hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just a few things before starting:

-The personality of the characters is not the same as in Hetalia (Francis is not a pervert, Arthur not an alcoholic)

- English is not my mother tongue, so maybe there will be some faults in my texts.

- I really hope you will like this story and review it.

Cordially,

Charles


	4. Chapter 1 - Arthur Kirkland

Soft and fresh morning breeze blowing through my hair while I firmly gripped the back of my best friend. I had always been afraid of those vibrating machines engine did not provide me more protection than the poor helmet that was supposed to protect me from the shock of an unfortunate fall. Fortunately Francis knew my fear of speed, trying somehow to not drive too fast but we were late for school. We drove through the city at high speed on his blue sky vespa, and I could not help but feel like in a movie. His vespa remembering London where I spent my teens.

The sun was just rising over New York and the streets were filled gradually by men and women who were going to work, or on the contrary, party animals coming back home. Francis suddenly gave a boost and passed a limo where we will probably find one of our classmates. What idea did I have to go to sleep at my best friend on a weeknight? Francis and his sister, Bella, both lived in a small apartment in Brooklyn. Far from the great Upper East Side where our respective schools were. Finally arrived in front of the large red brick building of the Hetalia Academy, I jumped from the scooter and tried to somehow smoothed my uniform.

"Right on time!" Francis commented with a proud smile while taking off his helmet

"We could not have done better," I said removing mine

We both walked into the main courtyard while readjusting our ugly uniforms we hated as a sort of dark blue plaid pants combined with a white shirt for girls, and a blazer of the same color for boys the symbol of our school - an eagle - sewn golden enthroned on our uniforms. All elegantly worn with class and bragging.

You had a uniform as in England? he asked me, running a hand through his hair to give a disheveled air

"No, in Europe, we live naked, git! I exclaimed, hilarious,.

He laughed and then resumed his serious while readjusting a lock of my hair that danced before my eyes:

"I already warned you Arthur, be careful, the Upper East Side is not London ..."

"I already know it: Do not worry about me, I know you know this environment, the London gilded youth is not more horrible than this!" I replied while making a grand gesture in the direction of students entering the school with their new smartphone and their Gucci (or Chanel for a rainy day) bag.

Francis grabbed me by the neck and took me with him to his locker at the back of the court:

"Anyway, I'm so glad that finally you're back, I missed you, you and your whims !"

"I missed you too Francis..."

I took him in my arms affectionately.

We were cruelly separated at the age of 10 years, while I considered my brother. In fact, my frigid mother, more absent than anything else, had agreed that one day me and my father, we would leave our New Yorker bubble for the grandeur and beauty of London. But the beauty of London - at this age there - I didn't give a shit. Thousand miles definitely separated us for seven long years.

But my mother did not care passionately, because he had been offered an important position, and as she told me "it's something you cannot refuse, it's a golden opportunity," while I had wanted answer: "more important than your family happiness?". But this question would have been useless because for my mother, a positive response was clearly evident ...

Francis quickly grabbed some text books in his locker, and he joined me and smiled. I missed his angel smile so much. Now that I had it back, I was just wondering how I have spent seven years without him, without his advices, without his help, without his support. Francis was almost like my only family. The only one who really understood me. We continued to walk together in the courtyard of Hetalia Academy.

While listening with one ear what he was telling me, I could not help but observe Gilbert Belschmidt who had just arrived in the courtyard of the school. He was the cutest and untouchable high school boy. His platinium hair brighting in the sun, just made him perfect. He reminded me of Charlie, my ex-boyfriend, a lovely English guy with green eyes and the smile of an angel. I was dating him for two years and the announcement of my return to New York marked the end of the relationship. Even though I knew I would miss him, I felt ready to move on (even though I realized that falling for his exact lookalike was not in itself "moving on").

Gilbert's girlfriend walked over to him, more sublime than ever, I really had no chance against 5"7 of sheer beauty, Elizaveta Hedervary. Suddenly, Gilbert raised his eyes to me, he was feeling observed. I looked away quickly and I blushed, that Francis soon noticed. He knew me by heart.

"Oh please Arthur, not Gilbert! Anyone, but not him!"

"Why?" I said shocked, "It's just too cute!"

"But he dates my cousin!" Francis reminded me with a knowing smile

"Exactly ... you could not help me get closer to them, could you?"

"What? So now you are a home-wrecker?" He laughed

"No," I was outraged, "I just want to meet him ... for now!"

"Arthur I do not talk to Elizaveta since the death of my parents anyway, so you'll have to do it without me ... But I do not really understand what you can find in him!" continued Francis, "He is too ... perfect!" He almost spat with disgust

"Oh I see, you're the kind of guy who hates perfection .. and especially in others right?" He laughed at me giving me a pat on the shoulder

"No, that's wrong, I like it in you," he corrected, kissing my cheek

I smiled smugly, too happy to finally be back in the big apple. I had to admit that London was the most beautiful city I had ever seen and that I kept great memories, but New York still my world, my trademark. I was gone so long ago now that everyone had forgotten who Arthur Kirkland was.

Yes, I was well and truly back and ready to go in the mold of the Upper East Side ...


	5. Chapter 2 - Alfred Jones

A loud noise rang and I picked up the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table I swung against the wall.

"Alfie if you could avoid breaking my alarm every morning," commented the young man who was lying beside me, half-naked, his head in the pillow

"And if you could stop putting a daily wake-up" I rectified, running a hand through my hair uncombed

I quickly kissed the neck of the young man before me to fall out of bed. I carefully went through the empty liquor bottles strewn on the floor of the room, and cigarette butts. I still managed to reach the bathroom where I went straight into the shower, spraying me with fresh water.

I soaped and rinsed quickly before I put on my school uniform.

"Mattie it may be time for you to get up!" I yelled from the bathroom to the young man who was still sleeping

"We're already late Alfie," he muttered his head into his pillow, "And I told you to stop calling me Mattie My name is Matthew!"

"Okay... Mattie"

It took her a few minutes to join me in the bathroom and and get fully naked - leaving me leisure, once again, to see his body - before entering the shower.

"You sure you do not want to join me?" He suggested leaving out his head still all disheveled from the night of the shower curtain

"Matt we are already late ..."

"So what? A little more, a little less, no big deal big boy," he smirked sneaky.

"Mattie, I think we got that thing, high school, do you remember? You know, the place we never go?" I rebuffed him laughing.

"It started last week, relax .." he whispered turning on the tap

"And how long did we stay there? Two days and a half?" I exclaimed in my sink.

He did not hear me because of the pressure of the shower. I, then, sprinkled cologne and came back in the room. I opened the window because the smell of stale smoke became unbearable. I leaned on the railing while watching the view New Yorker. The building gave views of Central Park and watched amused people running down the street, rushing into taxis, the illustration of the perfect routine of their boring and uninteresting lives.

"Let's go?" Matthew asked me, finally coming out of the bathroom.

I turned to him and launched an amused smile to the young man. He wore the uniform of Hetalia Academy, which made him looking like a perfect and wise little boy, yet he was all that was most rotten in the Upper East Side.

"By the way, brother, have you thought about my idea last night?" he asked me when I joined.

"What is it again?"

"Bella Bonnefoy"

"Oh yes I remember… Well, the answer is .. NO!"

"What? But why?" Matthew was angry mad running after me

I pressed the button for the elevator and rushed into it few seconds later. When the doors closed, I told him:

"Bella's freshman, she wants to be accepted into the circle of the populars - as any student - sex with this girl is too easy for me, no stakes or pleasure to accept this mission, you know I do not like the simple challenges ... "

"If it's that easy why do not you just do it? You are sleeping with this girl, you destroyed her in front of everybody, that's it!"

The elevator doors opened then. I pulled out while continuing:

"Forget it Mattie, I do not play in the little league, but reminds me what has this girl done to you to make you want cause her so much troubles?"

"She is the sister of Francis Bonnefoy," he blurted.

"Oh and as always when this guy is stated in one of your sentences that never end well!" I understood immediately

"This guy, as you say, humiliated me in front of everyone last year," the young man was angry, "Believe me, he deserves worse than death, vengeance!"

"Stop, it was not humiliation. He just told you a few home truths!"

"He told me that I was a drag, followed by a manipulative and hypocritical bastard!" Huffed Matthew

"Yes that's what I said, juste truth," I teased the smiling

He hit me in the shoulder upset. I laughed then circled my arms before kissing him on the neck which left him out a chuckle. He was unable to be mad at me more than five minutes anyway ..

"Listen, I'm sure you'll be worthy of the revenge this guy deserves, but I can not accept, I have another prey head ... "

"Who?" He exclaimed curious breaking away from my embrace and putting himself in front of me

"Arthur Kirkland, son and heir, he spent his teenage years in London and made his return to Hetalia this year," I explained

"And how am I not aware of who he is?"

"He is rather quiet, and indeed I have never seen him - I must say I have not been much in classes either - but it will not be long ..."

"And what are you gonna do to him?" He said with a wicked smile

"I heard he was promoted to a great future, he wants to go to Harvard, has always been straight-A student, he participates in clubs and political life, and blah blah blah, well you know the kind guys! "I exclaimed

"Virgin nerd," commented Matthew with a giggle

"Exactly, and I intend to loosen him if you know what I mean."

"It will not be easy. You know these guys do not fall too much for guys like you ..."

"Guys like me?" I questioned the skeptical

"Adorably dangerous," he whispered before his lips on mine

I prolonged our kiss before he fell again.

He continued:

"Seriously, you know that kind of guys already have a good reputation, and they do not need you to forge one..."

"I like challenges ..."

"Arthur Kirkland, be careful, the predator is hunting ..." Matthew replied with a knowing smile

I smiled too, savoring a victory that was already a foregone conclusion ...


	6. Chapter 3 - Bella Bonnefoy

I walked quietly in the corridors of the school, not realizing quite yet, where I had landed. I had long dreamed of finally being in high school, to be considered as a big girl to be invited to posh parties, and not just be the little sister of Francis. That day finally came, I was a freshman at Hetalia Academy, I wore my uniform with pride, worse with some bragging too.

I felt powerful, like Elizaveta, my cousin and my model. She was perfect, she was everything I had always dreamed of being. But since the death of our parents, our families were separated, and we do not speak to them any more. Francis said they were dangerous to us, we should not get into their circle, he wanted to stay as my parents have always wanted, simple. And my brother succeed, both living in Brooklyn, he has separated me from everything that could make me integrate this golden sphere.

But today he could not do anything because I was in the prestigious school of Hetalia Academy, where he studied too, but he could not tell me anything, I felt finally free.

"Bella Bonnefoy!" cried a voice in my back

I turned and looked bewildered the guy who had spoken to me. Not believing my eyes, Matthew Williams, one of the most powerful guy in the school was standing in front of me and looked at me with his deep purple eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I stammered surprise

"You are Francis' sister?" He asked me with sparkling eyes

"Yes," I whispered almost inaudibly

"Well, my name is Matthew," he replied, holding out his hand

"I know .. uh I mean, nice to meet you!"

He gave me a knowing smile and then I explained to my bewildered air:

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you, it is common for a student in higher years help a freshman, it is to integrate them, you'll excuse me for having chosen you, but I know a little about your past and I feel that you're going to need me, no offense of course! "

"Oh no, not at all!" I interrupted, "I'd love you to be my guardian, I just didn't know people still doing that."

"It is an old tradition here, and I like to respect the traditions ..."

He had a smile, as if what he said was not quite sincere ... Oh but I was telling me? I would soon become like Francis, unsociable and paranoid ...

I really do not know why my brother hated this world as he saw only hypocrisy, boastfulness and money, as if it existed only in this world! Francis had professed to despise this world because for him this is what caused the death of our parents. Before my mother grabs the damn cancer my parents were exactly like the parents of all these rich kids, they came out a lot and were traveling all the time. But when my mother found herself in a hospital bed and none of their so-called "friends" they had provided any support and comfort, they finally realized that they were living in a selfish and superficial world and they had taken their time to realize ... But the fact is that the death of my mother, my father had rejected this entire universe and was shut in on himself until he completely destroyed himself. I still think it's their egoism that killed them, but Francis prefers hating an imaginary culprit. His choice after all.

"Very well, I accept with pleasure! So what you wanna do?"

"For now, nothing," replied he amused, "I'll let you know when we could meet .."

"Okay!" I exclaimed delighted when he had already said goodbye and walked away down the corridor

Bella Bonnefoy, there you are! And who better than the star of the school to teach you the life of the Upper East Side? I jumped for joy by joining my locker. Real life finally offered to me! And this time, Francis Bonnefoy, you wont hold me back!

My life will not turn around Brooklyn anymore, not when I could integrate the golden sphere of Manhanttan. But I would soon realize that the downside was much heavier to wear as you might think ...


	7. Chapter 4 - Alfred Jones

"Well, if you had told me that your prey looked like that, I might have finally accepted your plan .." I insinuated joining Matthew in the corridors

"Bella?" She asked, turning to the girl she talked with a moment ago and who was walking away hopping like a kid .. "What n idiot!" He commented.

"Idiot, but pretty", I told him.

"Pretty?" He repeated ironically, "She looks like a barbie doll straight out of a fairy tale, believe me she is clever like a puppy! She immediately swallowed my story tutoring, it's unbelievable to be so stupid ! "

"I told you, that's an easy game ..." I sighed

It was as if we had entered a world where reputation and image that is given had become so important that people were ready to believe anything to get accepted ... What was I saying? It had always been like that anyway!

"So you and Arthur Kirkland?" He asked

"I'm getting down to it" ..

"Wanker, you'll never make it," he retorted breaking, "I saw him this morning .."

"And ...?"

"I saw him with Francis Bonnefoy, they are friends!" Matthew yelled, raising his arms to heaven, "This guy hates you, you will never be able to approach the British boy!"

"No, this guy hates you," I corrected amused, "And the more difficult the game is, the better the reward is!"

He heaved a sigh of annoyance. Obviously it was not his day. I slipped quietly taking a narrow corridor that was offered to me and he did not even noticed it.

Here! Was it my lucky day or fate? I did not believe in any of the two but the fact is that Arthur Kirkland appeared right in front of me, his arms full of is textbooks.

"Hello", I said as I approached him, "You need help?"

"No, I'll be fine, twat," he muttered as he had obviously need another pair of arms

I was flabbergasted in the hallway, and then deciding to ignore the insult, I tried to continue our conversation:

"You're new here?"

"You can say it like that" .. he answered me half bored, half because I still had requested

"Do you have a problem?" I asked surprised, "You don't look very well ..."

"Perhaps it's because you are talking to me!" He shot me in the face

I remained silent, not knowing that I arrived. How was this possible? Why does he hate me without knowing anything about me and my reputation? He could not learn it in a week, and he had never had to deal with me. Had I ever met him? No it does not seem to me, however.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed shocked

"You understood me Alfred .."

"Wait, you know my name?" I stopped him by holding his arm

"Listen asshole, maybe I'm new here but do not think this will make me end up in your bed in less than a week!"

"Two then?" I was joking

He did not like the joke and went on his way without looking at me, so I followed him and continued:

"Seriously, it's hard to judge someone until you know him!"

"And why would I want to know you?" He asked me in return

"Because it seems to me that it takes two for a meeting, and we never had one. Remember?"

"I was said enough about you to not want it," he replied undaunted, "I was given a guidebook before coming here, and you're the first person on the list of people I should not speak to! "

"Wait someone you made a list? Seriously?" I stammered destabilized by his frankness, "But who dared to do this? And who is second on the list!"

"You, you're the first, the second and the third, in fact I think it was a way to make me realize that you were a potential danger" .. He said as if I was not there.

"And you believe everything you're told?" I retorted brittle, "Did your mom ever taught you that you should not judge people before you know them?"

"I trust the person who warned me against you", he replied simply, "and for information, my mother never taught me much anyway .."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart," I laughed

"For that you should already have one," he replied wryly

I stopped in the hallway, stunned, confessing finally defeated, I gave him:

"Okay, well done, you're probably the sharpest mined person I know!"

In fact, did I really know someone sharp-minded? Besides Matthew, nobody had ever stood up to me ...

"It's obvious." he replied, raising his eyes to me

"Why would it be?" I questioned the skeptical

"Because ... I'm Arthur Kirkland."

And he dumped me there, walking away proud and high. I could not believe my eyes and my heart was pounding in my chest. Alfred Jones had discovered his double. That sent a shiver down my spine. Finally, this story promised to be more complicated than expected, I would have to destroy someone like me, it was a suicide mission, like destroying myself, and I would soon discover that it was not totally impossible ...


	8. Chapter 5 - Matthew William

I walked with a firm step, quasi-military, to my next prey Bella Bonnefoy. She stood at the gate of the school. The closer I got to her little face of an angel, the more I found myself hating her.

"Hi!" I threw with a smile in the joining

"Hi!"

She had answered me with the same tone, and I could see her eyes light up when I had spoken to her. For nearly two weeks I had offered my help as a tutor, without giving her any news. I knew full well that she had waited impatiently for the day when I would come back to speak to her. It was one of the first rules I learned in the development of a plan of revenge, the more the prey is dependent, the better it will behave as you wish.

"Let's have lunch! Central Park would be okay?" I Suggested, running a hand on her shoulder

"Yes, of course!" She stammered following me

What was I saying? It almost becomes annoying when it's too easy ...

We sat on a park bench and I watched her a few minutes eating the yogurt that we had just bought on the way.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked me after a while

"Yes, tell me .."

"Do you live alone?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Bella blushed, "I may have been too intrusive .."

"No not at all," I interrupted, "In fact, I'm all alone in New York, except Alfred, my half brother .."

"And your parents?" She asked shyly

"They're gone," I suddenly let go

"Gone?" She repeated without understanding, "They left you alone?"

"You can say it like that," I said uncomfortable

"Gone where?" She continued more intrigued

"... In a dangerous turn .." I answered vaguely

"Are they dead?" Bella finally understood me laying on a desolate look

This is what I hate most about nice people. Their compassion, their forgiveness, their sincerity. Because they are soft and gentle and they think that their comfort is enough, but what they do not realize is that people like me hate them more than anything. Their pathetic friendship that makes me hate them more, again and again. Among bad people like me, we know we do not care about others, and we do not spend their time worrying about people's lives, in a sense, it is fair to them, we are honest. With nice people, it is more vicious, more perverse, they will comfort you only to remind you a little more how great they are and how pathetic and miserable you are...

"Gone," I said again, "In Europe" I added mentally, "It is indeed the metaphor I use to avoid saying...you know…"

"I'm sorry", Bella blushed, "but I know better than anyone what you live, my parents died three years ago ..."

I turned to her, surprised.

Well, it was my turn to play the compassionate one?

"Both?" I asked laying my hand on her knee

"Both," she repeated, swallowing a sob in her voice

"I feel that we have more in common than one might think" ... I blew her a knowing smile

She replied to my smile and grabbed my hand it will be firmly in her. I concluded that I can finally be more credible than I believed. However, I do not like to play the nice guy, perhaps simply because I hated nice people.


	9. Chapter 6 - Arthur Kirkland

**Sorry, last time I updated this story was a long time ago. Alot of stuff to do. Hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

I was running in the street. It was dark and the rain was pounding. Why had I missed the last bus for Brooklyn? I felt a storm was coming and I absolutely had to be back home before the thunder bursts. Since the storms were always my worst phobia, my nightmare, and I kept stashed in my bed every time I heard the lightning break in the sky. I was aware that this was ridiculous and irrational fear for a 17 year old boy, but I never managed to get rid of.

I kept on running at full speed until I heard a voice calling me:

"Arthur"!

I turned around, startled, to the sound of his voice.

Oh my god, Alfred Jones. Of course at the worst moment he appeared.

He stood in front of his limo and was still wearing his school uniform. He was wearing black Ray-Ban, which seemed completely ridiculous and inappropriately as it was raining cats and dogs ...

"Are you okay?" He asked, intrigued, joining me in the middle of the sidewalk

"Nothing, I have to go," I stammered continuing my journey as fast as possible

"Wait, I can ride you back home if you want, you're not going to walk in the rain!"

I was going to answer but the sound of thunder echoed through the night made me cry of terror, which scared more the passerby and Alfred than anything.

"Arthur" exclaimed Alfred surprised! "But what's your problem?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I was ashamed of this ridiculous phobia rotting my life, but I could not do otherwise. Another flash of lightning lit the sky and I instinctively curled into the arms of Alfred.

"Arthur? ... You're afraid of the storm? "He asked me skeptical without venturing back to my embrace.

A noise sounded and I screamed even louder.

"Arthur, just calm down!" Exclaimed Alfred putting his hands on my shaking shoulders.

I teared myself away from his grasp and rushed me as soon as possible in the building that was next to us, a cheap hotel.

I rushed to the counter and ordered a room for the night.

"Do not put me too high," I told the secretary

Alfred came on a few minutes later in the building, still stunned by what I had done before him, he called me:

"But what are you doing? Are you crazy? "

"I'm afraid of the storm," I confessed shamefully

He had no reason to know, but I had to explain to him why I threw myself in his arms a few minutes before, and to prevent him from imagining things.

"No, Arthur is not a fear, that's a big delirium!"

A new sound and flash me a shiver will travel throughout the body.

"You really took a room for the night?" He asked me surprised.

"I can not go outside when there is a storm ..."

"This is ridiculous let me take you back! I have a limo! "

"No I can not be in a car when there is a storm," I retorted again.

"So you have to be where? In a miserable hotel? "He sneered

"I have to hide under the covers and wait until it happens."

He laughed before changing his mind.

"Were you struck by lightning as a kid or not? No, because it would explain a lot of things you know! "He added hilarious

"Very funny."

I turned my back on him and started walking toward the stairs when a new thunder resounds. I stiffened, helpless, eyes closed , until the noise stops . I heard Alfred laughter behind me , but I was so scared I could not even turn back to defend myself . I do not believe I was so ridiculous . I showed myself strong to this Alfred Jones, as Francis had made it clear to me to avoid, I lost all confidence and credibility in front of him now.

Another flash , stronger than the previous sounds. I turned back, panicked, to Alfred, who was about to leave the building . No I would not actually do that? Did I have a choice? Anyway it was inconceivable that I stay the whole night alone with this storm which raged outside .

"Alfred " set me I screamed suddenly without even realizing it

He turned to me surprised, and approached intrigued.

"You need help perhaps? You accept my limo finally ? " He asked me with a wicked look.

" No, " I replied uncomfortable

Oh god, how was I going to turn it ?

" So you want company ? "

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, relieved he proposed that before did.

"In your dreams ..." he whispered before leaving again to the entrance.

"Wait!"

A new flash startled me what did redoubled laugh.

"What? You really want we both spend the night here? "He exclaimed surprised," And what about this list where I'm the first bastard? "He sneered.

"I'm sorry for that, but it is not too late, maybe I can still make my own idea of you", I timidly suggested.

"When it suits you of course," he replied brittle, "I'm sorry but I have other things to do than spend a whole night in this lousy place to calm your irrational fears!"

And he left me there.

I recognized to be ridiculous to beg him this way and tears began to flow down my cheeks and I can not really control them. Then I walked down the hall to find my room , 302 , and when I fell to the right place - ie an eternity of minutes later - I thrust the key into the lock, still trembling the lightning that had just burst.

"So it is our room ? " Whispered me a voice behind me.

I turned, surprised, to Alfred .

" What?

" Our room ," he replied with a smile as he entered the room

I followed him stunned :

"I do not understand ... "

" You give me a second chance , I 'll give you one , we're even ," he replied , holding out his hand

Mine was moist because of fear, but I take his still without understanding . He firmly shook and continued:

" Start again ... My name is Alfred , delighted . "

" Arthur ,"

He smiled and stroked his thumb the palm of my hand while devouring me with his eyes .

I felt my heart melt at the contact.

Arthur Kirkland ... in what mess have you got into?


End file.
